Polymock: Defeat Yulma
Overview Summary #Register three Polymock pieces for play with Denn Unlocks at Rata Sum. #Defeat Yulma in a game of Polymock at Rata Sum. #See Hoff Master for your reward. Obtained from :Hoff in Rata Sum Reward :*100 Asura reputation points :*Fire Imp Polymock Piece Dialogue :"'Quest' Most Asura learn to play '''Polymock' at a very young age... some before they can even walk. I myself was taught the basics by my mother while inside the womb... don't ask how. Let's just say that you've got some catching up to do. We'll start you off against some Asura who, honestly, aren't that great at the game. Frankly, if you can't beat a novice, you won't stand a chance against a master Polymock tactician like myself. So if you are you sic] ready, speak with Denn here in Rata Sum to unlock your first three Polymock pieces. Then, once you've registered your pieces, take on Yulma in a game! She plays here in town as well."'' ::Accept: "I'll make Yulma cry for her mommy." ::Reject: "Couldn't I play someone easier? Maybe an infant?" ::When asked about quest: "'''Defeat Yulma' here in Rata Sum in a game of Polymock!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Denn) :"Have you found any new polymock pieces? Register them with me and you can use them in future matches." ::Accept: "I wish to register a Polymock piece." ::Reject: "I'll be on my way." (ends conversation) :"Select the piece you wish to register. It will be permanently removed from your inventory for access in Polymock." ::Option 1: "Gargoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 2: "Mergoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 3: "Skale Polymock Piece" :"Polymock piece registered and unlocked for use!" ::Player response: "Thanks." :(if you have further pieces in your inventory, returns to previous line, or...) :"You have no Polymock pieces that you need to register. ::'Player response': ''"I'll be on my way." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Yulma) :"You humans always think you can pick up Polymock like you pick up a sword. Simpletons. Polymock takes massive intelligence and vast magical knowledge you simply do not possess." ::Player response: "I wish to play you in a game of Polymock." :"You will be removed from your party and taken to a Polymock arena to battle Yulma. Do you wish to proceed?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Wokk) :"Choose 3 Polymock pieces you wish to use for this game. You have 3...1 pieces left." ::Option 1: "Gargoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 2: "Mergoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 3: "Skale Polymock Piece" :(repeat until selected three pieces) :"Pick a Polymock piece as your starting fighter:" ::Option 1: "Gargoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 2: "Mergoyle Polymock Piece" ::Option 3: "Skale Polymock Piece" :"Take a moment to look over the abilities of your Polymock pieces. When you're ready for the round to begin, select "start the round" and the battle will begin." ::Player response: "Start the round!" :(repeats as many times as needed to defeat your opponent, or you run out of pieces) Reward Dialogue :"So you managed to score a win against Yulma, did you? Well don't get too excited; she's hardly a pro. I just taught her how to play a week ago. But, if you're ready for it, I've got some real games lined up for you where you can prove your merit." Followup :Polymock: Defeat Plurgg Walkthrough You will be given your first three starter Polymock pieces; a Gargoyle, Mergoyle and Skale. With those pieces still in your inventory, speak to Denn to register those pieces (and any others you might already have gotten and want to register). Registering a piece will remove the piece from your inventory, and make it available to any future Polymock tournaments you wish to undertake. Once you have three (or more) pieces registered, speak to Yulma and challenge her to a match. This match occurs in the Polymock Coliseum arena. Upon arrival, speak to Wokk and select the three pieces you wish to use in what order you want to play them. After selecting your first piece, you're given time to look over the specific skills of that piece before indicating your ready to begin the fight. If you defeat your opponent's piece, your opponent will select their next piece and a short countdown will occur before the fight continues. If your piece is defeated, then speak to Wokk again and select the next piece you want to play (from the pieces left from the three you initially selected). This repeats until either you or your opponent has run out of pieces, with victory going to the player still standing. If you were defeated, simply speak to Yulma to try again. Once you've defeated Yulma, return to Hoff to claim your reward. Notes *First in a chain of eight quests: #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Yulma #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Plurgg #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Blarp #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Fonk (the next three quests all become available after this quest, but it is suggested completing them in the order shown) #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Grulhammer Silverfist #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Necromancer Volumandus #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Dune Teardrinker #Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Master Hoff *The first quest objective states to speak with "Denn Unlocks", but in-game is named "Denn Registration", they are the same NPC. *The lists of available Polymock pieces available for selecting shown here will vary depending on what pieces you have in your inventory and have registered. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Asura points